Hikarimoto Luccia
Hikarimoto Luccia 'is one of main Pretty Cure of first two seasons of ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. Her alter ego is Cure Stella and her theme colour is yellow. She has powers of stars. Biography Young Age Becoming Cure Stella Birth of Cure Soleil Revealing her identity Personality Luccia is very shy person. She is very kind and caring towards people when she gets over her shyness and become their friend. She can get very serious when it's time like that. She is good at drawing, playing piano and dancing. She often seem to be worried about something and seem to hide something from other girls. Appearance Luccia has long blonde hair and "Hikarimoto" blue eyes. When she transform to Cure Stella her hair is put in two high ponytails and becomes slightly longer. Cure Stella '''Light of stars shining in night, Cure Stella! 夜に輝く星の光, キュアステラ ! Yoru ni kagayaku hoshi no hikari, Kyua Sutera! Cure Stella 'is Luccia's alter ego. Her theme colour is yellow and she holds powers of stars. To transform she needs her Jewel Key and has to be with her fairy partner Topaz so she can give her Change Jewel. She uses transformation phrase Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock! Attacks Relationships 'Hikarimoto Tomoyo - Her younger sister. They are very close and Tomoyo is very protective of her. She didn't know that Luccia is Cure Stella at first and when she didn't like it when she found out, however she eventually accepted it. Hikarimoto Yukito - Hikarimoto Takuro - Topaz - Her fairy partner. They became friends before Luccia became pretty cure and are very close to each other. Topaz often tries to encourage her to become more confident. Himura Akari - Luccia met Akari in first episode when she helped her defeat Kagewaru but she was too shy to tell her identity until episode 3. After that they became good friends and Luccia often says that she is one of main reasons she was able to become more confident. Atsuikaze Midori - Luccia met Midori slightly before she revealed her indentity. Midori was very surprised when she learned that Luccia is Cure Stella. Two of them became quite close friends. Ito Sumire - Luccia became friend with Sumire after she became Pretty Cure. Asuka Leo - Leo is very good friend of Luccia's mother as they were pretty cure together. Luccia now lives with her. Leo is often worried about her and often tell her that she should be more honest to her friends. Songs Solo *Shooting Star - Miracle of Friendship *Stardust Wishes - Never Forget *Heart's Piano Tune *Artemis Lullaby Duets * I Believe - Story of Hope (with Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Colourful Days (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Ito Sumire and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Melodies of Piano and Violin (with Ito Sumire) * Lumière Quintet - Combination of five lights (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Ito Sumire and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Big Moon and Little Star (with Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Over the Rainbow (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) * Yesterday's Change (with Ito Sumire and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Memories - How it Used to be (with Hikarimoto Yukito, Hikarimoto Takuro and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Thank You (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) Endings *Always Connected (with Hikarimoto Tomoyo) *Eternal Light (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Ito Sumire, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) In Dubbed Versions Slovenian Dub *Her name in Slovene dub is Lucija Hrast. Glitter Force Dub *Her name in Glitter Light Force is Demelza Summer. *Her alter ego is changed to Glitter Stardust. Gallery LucciaStella.png|Hikarimoto Luccia / Cure Stella Trivia *She is third pretty cure that has power of stars. *She is second yellow pretty cure that has power of stars. *Her zodiac sign is Vigro. *Her Heart Light Crystal is yellow. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Characters Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Female Characters